Hey Mr
by galacticdreamer
Summary: A girl who watched bad anime and played otome games was reincarnated as Arin, a girl who forms an unbreakable bond with Yui. Vowing to be there for Yui no matter what, they enter the Sakamaki household hand in hand. Along the way, will she change how the brothers view mortals? Or will she die trying? (Also on Wattpad and Quotev) (Unfinished)
1. Chapter 1: Bla Bla Bla

_A/N why am i doing this? idk poor life decisions mostly._ _Each chapter is going to be with a different boy. Let me know which one you want to see first!_ _The picture is what I thought Arin would look like by the way! Messy brown hair and a dumb smile._

 _Please leave a review_

* * *

As I closed my eyes for the last time, I was flooded with regret. The last ray of hope faded away from me. It hurt, I regretted it, I felt pathetic, but I saw nothing else in my future. At seventeen, Roxanne Roberts wanted to die. But I guess I really wanted to start living instead.

My eyes opened once again, unexpectedly. The light was bright, my limbs were sore, and everything was blurry. When I opened my mouth, words could barely come out. 'Goo's' and 'Ah's' came out of my mouth instead of a 'what the fuck'

Looking down at me was a smiling women whose hair was clinging to the sides of her pale face. She was my new mother. I rejected her. Breast feeding was a no. Her feeding me was a no. I made her life horrible. To be honest, I didn't really care. It didn't feel real to me.

The new family I was born into named me Arin, I never liked the name, but never bothered changing it. They said God named me. I never believed in god, but I didn't mind people who did. What I did mind was when it was forced upon me. That's what they did, they shoved the holy bible down my throat everyday. I never wanted to kick god in the balls before.

I kept secrets from them, they never knew I was fluent in English, that I skipped class more than I should have, that I never listened during church and never actually prayed. Over time though, they grew on me.

At nine, the fire happened. It happened at night while we were asleep. Everyone said that an angel protected me, but if I really was, why would a beam fall on my back? Why would the angel let my new parents die? I didn't love my new parents-but I did care for them, as much as I'd hate to admit, and that was taken away from me. I then moved into the church, the nuns taking care of me and the head priest ready to scold me at any moment. But I didn't mind. I didn't care. I knew what path I wanted to follow in my life, and it didn't have to do with anything holy. I was going to become who I was supposed to be before I died, what ever it was going to be. I'll figure it out.

As a kid, I was pretty determined.

At ten, a new priest came to our church with his daughter, and I knew I was fucked. In my past life, I played video games and watched shit anime to take my mind off of things. Diabolik lovers-was the worst show to ever be reincarnated in. And there I was. Looking into a pair of pink eyes destined to be filled with sorrow and fear.

I was quick to befriend her to say the least. I was quick to make amends with the church. Anything to get her father to like me. I was/am a manipulative little shit. I'm not going to lie. He knew I didn't trust him, even when I was ten I had an odd aura about me. But he never pressed it. When I started hiding behind him when newcomers visited, how I could never leave the church without hugging him, he stopped viewing me as a cold child. He thought that he 'fixed me' Especially when I asked him if I could call him dad. I think I may have broken his heart.

At fourteen, Yui and I became a dangerous pair. I went back to my habits of my past life, drinking and staying out late while she remained the same. We stayed as friends, closer than ever before, many were surprised when they learned we weren't sisters. Our conflicting personality somehow meshed together well. My crude jokes became expected and her sassy comments became normal. It felt safe, and I started to feel happy.

That year, I got my first boyfriend. Yui didn't like him, and the church had no comment as I knew to keep it a secret. Well, for a little while.

At sixteen I went to church with two little holes in my neck (skillful covered with a scarf) But Yui's father could already tell. He asked me to talk to him in private after service. Once we were alone, I burst into tears. Acting like the innocent girl he wanted me to be. I said I was trying hard to be tough, but I couldn't do it anymore. He hugged me and told me he would take care of the boy who did it. Half of my cries were real. Half.

I really liked the boy who did it, actually. But not enough to take a bullet for him. I never saw my first boyfriend again. At that age, I should have been messing around with vampires anyways. You shouldn't mess with vampires at any age, really. I outwardly searched for him, I needed to confirm that they were real for myself. I wanted to know what I would be dealing with for Yui. I loved the adventuring, the anxiety, the fear, of learning about the supernatural.

All were false, except for one book in the basement of the church. It was exactly what the vampires here were actually like. I memorized the whole book in a week.

After that experience, I acted scared, jumping at every sound. All to gain the sympathy of Yui's dad. But I knew I could never actually care for the man. He's going to send his daughter off as a sacrifice. He's trash. But I found my new obsession. My own thing, a secret from Yui. I read books and books about vampires. Different theories and all.

At seventeen, I glued myself to Yui. Her father thought our relationship was sweet. The day was around the corner, and I knew it. Tomorrow night, he'll tell her about his trip. I ate dinner with them as usual. I suggested going to the bookstore afterwards. We walked there alone, normally our small neighbor had no crime.

Yui told me she was done shopping and was going to wait outside. Out of the corner of my eye, through the window, I saw a man approach her. He wanted to take her wallet and her body. In a rush of adrenaline, I ran out of the store. I punched his stomach and kicked his side. He staggered back, I took it as an opportunity to uppercut him. He was on the ground in a second.

I grabbed Yui's hand and started running back to her home. Her father looked at Yui, concern rushing over his face. "Are you okay?" He asked. She meckling nodded.

"Arin took care of me-she knocked the man out and got me to a safe place."

He looked at me with appreciation. "Arin, thank you."

"I think... I would die for Yui. Don't worry about her, I'll always have her back." I nearly surprised myself when I said that. Then I think I saw gears turning in his head. "We're basically sisters at this point, right?"

"Arin, I'm leaving for a trip overseas, would you mind accompanying Yui to her relatives house later this week?"

Yui looked at her father in shock, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner, father?"

But I speak up quickly, "O-Of course!" I stutter out. "Wherever Yui goes, I go!"

He smiles. This persona I've built up, a girl who always needs a guiding hand, a girl who was loyal, she was slowly sinking into the real me.

The day was now here. No more remains about my younger years. My suitcase stayed clasped in my hand. My short brown hair was pushed behind my ears, my old worn sweat jacket was on me, it was a security blanket. It is cliche to say it was the one thing of my dad's I got out before the fire completely drenched my old home? I'll just keep that trivia to myself.

"Arin, why do you look to anxious?" Yui asked me.

"I guess...whenever I leave home, I never end up coming back." Yui gave me a worried look. It was true.

"This isn't forever, we'll be back before we know it." The thing is, even if I made Yui not go, she still has Cordelia's heart in her. She's trapped already.

"Yea." I say. Our luggage was put in the back as we took our seats in the car. The drive down was fun, we were talking and talking. When I looked at her, I still felt a pain in my heart. I didn't mean to actually grow attached. All I wanted was a front. Look at me now though, calling this girl my sister.

I took out my iPod for a moment, and Yui looked at me in shock. iPods weren't exactly allowed in church, and since me and her practically lived there...well. You understand.

I put a finger to my lips and smiled. "We're not at church, are we?"

"I guess..you're right."

I scootched closer to her, placing an earbud in her ear. Hallelujah by Panic! at the disco. She laughed when she heard it. "Hey, I'm trying! This is the closest thing to a religious song in my collection!"

We both laughed as we listened to punk trash music together. Before we knew it, the car stopped. We looked out the window immediately in awe. My heart started to beat fast, I've never seen a house so amazing before. The anime and game didn't do it justice.

Then my heartbeat slowed. I have to control everything about myself here, don't I? Even my thoughts. I gulped. "Well, let's go." I say with a smile. Got to keep the mood up for Yui. "Ready for an adventure?"

I don't look at her while I say it, she would know I was lying. She knows a lot about me, but only what I want her to know. I step out of the car as I hear the driver tell Yui good luck. We take our luggage out and the gates in front of us open. The car drives away. We were alone, for a little bit. I looked at Yui through the corner of my eye.

We took a step past the estate and our fates were sealed. We're going to die here.

A rain dropped fell on my forehead, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Let's hurry," Yui said. I followed behind her, nearly dragging my feet. She goes to knock on the door, and they open.

"Creepy." I mutter. "But it's better than staying out here and getting wet." I say and walk past her inside. Let's get this show on the road. I've always hated waiting.

"Arin-" Yui started, but she knew I was right. We just can't wait out side forever. She walked next to me and spotted the red headed vampire sleeping on the couch. I stuck to the wall, out of sight. I focus on my breathing. You would think after knowing what would happen after all this time, I wouldn't be so anxious.

"Arin, he isn't breathing-" She says out to me. "Call 9-1-1

"Well, if he's dead, what good would a doctor do?" I say, quieter. She furrowed her eyebrows at me while muttering that now wasn't the time for jokes. She took out her phone and started to call, but then the man on the couch awoke.

"The dead man isn't dead. How disappointing." I say, loud enough for him to hear. _Don't touch Yui, don't touch Yui._ If I remember right, then Laito is the one who can read minds. I have a little while before he shows up. But if I'm already altering how things are supposed to go, then he could turn up whenever. Fuck.

"Yui, come over here. I guess we got the wrong house. I'll get a taxi." I say, back tracking so hard. I know it's too late. It was too late when I first met her, but fuck I'm still going to try. But as Yui went to get up, Ayato pinned her on the couch. I hold back a yell.

"Wow. Woo her. Woo her." I sarcastically mumbled, taking a step to him, "Let her go, and we'll be on our way."

"Pancake rudely woke yours truly up, I think she should pay the price." He says, licking her neck. She shakes in fear. Right as he went to bite, he was cut off.

"Ayato, please refrain from such activities in the common area" At the sound of the voice, I took a step back to the wall away from everyone's eyes.

"Well, that was dull." The redhead complained. He released Yui and she ran to the butler like vampire. Reiji. He is my least favorite one to be honest.

"Please-help!" She begs him, "There has to be some sort of misunderstanding."

I put my headphones and listen to a low volume. I don't want to hear any of this. It made my stomach turn. "And you are?" He looks down at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Yui Komori" She says, "and this is-"

"I'm Arin Relic" I say in a stronger tone. "Yui's father said we were supposed to live here."

"I heard nothing of the sort." He says, "Ayato, explain this to me."

"Huh, how should I know?" He says, then looks at Yui with the tilt of his head. "You never said anything about that, pancake."

"That's because you attack me out of nowhere!" She complained. He scoffed in response. Before she could question her new nickname, 'pancake', I but in.

"Excuse me," I said, "I'm not one for wasting time. May we talk about in a more serious manner, and not the whole, 'he said she said' thing?"

"Of course, Miss Relic, come this way" He said, not bothering to make eye contact. I turn and motion Yui to follow, not wanting her to spend anymore time around Ayato. "Please see to their luggage." He said to a butler that emerged from the shadows.

* * *

"Now, in the interest of formality, tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house." He says. I stayed standing against the wall. Reiji only seemed to focus on Yui, not that I'm complaining.

"Um..Right, I.." She started. I gave her a encouraging smile. She can talk to herself and-god damn it! That _laugh._ I know who it belongs to.

"What do we have here?" The voice rang. "Is it true? Is there really a cute little human girl here?" On the stair wall railing, the fedora bearing vampire looked down at Yui, a smirk plastered on his face. Man, am I really that unnoticable? I'm actually really happy about that. Well, I'm used to it. How else would I have been able to skip school so easily.

Out of nowhere, Laito appeared next to Yui. I mentally groaned. I try not to outwardly frown. But I let the thought of how ugly his fedora was pass through my mind. Before I could process it, he licks her cheek, "Mm, you smell so nice and sweet."

"Please let me have a taste too," Another vampire appears. Kanato, before he could get any closer to her, I spoke up. "May I interject?" I don't bother waiting for a yes or no. My voice was strong and not open for argument "Yui's father did indeed call. I believe a Shuu Sakamaki picked up the phone and discussed this with him."

"Your's truly-"

"Lame." A voice complained. "I'm sick of you calling yourself 'your's truly.'"

"Screw you!" Ayato jumped from his seat in anger, "I know it's you, Subaru. Show yourself!"

I sighed, leaving my question unanswered. I fall back against the wall. My voice going unnoticed. Even though I know the answer, I can't act like I do. I start to zone out again "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep." Subaru said, shooting eye daggers at Yui.

"H..How did you get in?"

"Yui, shut up. Please." I say to her, she looked slightly hurt. But listening to her talk just hurt my heart.

"My questions first!" He nearly shouts. His fist hitting the wall that I was standing against.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yell at him.

"hm? Where did you come from?" He was actually surprised. Vampires have an amazing sense of smell, how did he not notice me? This is some bullshit.

"Does anything actually get done around here?." I mumble. I run a hand through my hair and glance at Reiji.

"I apologize for my brothers poor manners" He says through a sigh, "Shuu, is this true?"

"Hm?" A boy that seemingly appeared out of nowhere lied on a couch. "Huh? Oh, yeah. A man from the church called. He said we'll be receiving two guests and to treat them with respect."

Then, they all freeze for a moment.

"Are you telling me that pancake and whats-her-name here are the perspective brides?" Ayato asked.

"Oh, is that all?" Kanato said.

"More like a sacrifice then a bride."

 _Breath, Arin, Breath._ I kept telling myself. The sleeping vampire opened his mouth again. "Oh, right...He also mentioned not to kill them."

"Eh, really?" Latio asked with a smile. "That means we're going to have a verrrry long relationship with them."

I frown. I walk over and stand behind Yui. A glare on my face. "Relationship, noun, the way in which two or more concepts, objects, or people are connected, or the state of being connected." I say. "I'm sorry to say, but no one will be having any relationship with Yui."

A smirk appeared on Latios and Ayato's face, as if I challenged them. Maybe I did.

"It appears that there is no misunderstanding." Reiji says while pushing up the frames of his glasses. I let go of Yui and let out a sigh, retreating back to the wall. I need to calm down. I can't afford to lose my cool. I put my headphones back in after they fell out when I grabbed Yui. I know who all these fucks are, I don't need to bother listening to Reiji introduce them. If I did, I think I would puke.

"I...don't believe this..!" Yui gasped, "No one told us anything about brides...and besides, you're all...kind of weird."

..

..

.

"ahAHAHAHAHH" I broke the silence, That was really funny, did she say that in the show? I hold my stomach and started laughing. Tears threatening to come out. Oh my god, ohhh my god. "Yui have I ever told you that you're the best?"

She smiled at me meekly, but still took a step back. "I..need to contact my father."

She goes to search her pockets, only to realise that Ayato still has her phone. She goes to take it, but he holds it right out of her reach, teasing her. Then, Subaru grabs it and crushes it in his hands. I feel like a dick, watching this all happen, but what else could I do?

I said I would die for Yui, and now I don't fear death as much as I did before I died. What's holding me back? Why am I being so selfish? I look away at the scene unfolding in front of me.

 _"You're going to become very good friends with us."_ I heard Latio say to Yui. I wanted to puke.

"Reiji, do you mind telling me where my room is?" I can't stand watching this train wreck happen.

"Ah? Is slut-chan already leaving?" Laito asked, when I looked over, him, Kanato, and Ayato where all teasing Yui. But then I went back to what he just said, Slut? I wasn't expecting that.

"Is...that supposed to be an insult.?" I muse out loud, but I shake my head and let out a sigh. "Really though, I need to lie down. My back is-"

Yui ran from the grasp of the brothers, but tripped and scraped her leg on the ground. I sigh but smiled lightly mixed with worry. She's always been clumsy. "Yui-are you okay?" I outreach a hand, but she didn't grab it. She was frozen.

Oh. "Yui, chill, I got you" I say to her with the corner of my mouth twitching. She struggles up but to no avail, ignore my help, she takes out the rosary on her necklace and tries to fend them off with it. I look down at her with a little bit of embarrassment. "I uh, don't think that's going to work, Yui." I say to her. "Vampires in fairy tales are much different from the ones in real life."

"Oi, what do you even know about vampires?" Ayato rudely asked me.

"It's called reading. Crazy, right?" I say with the roll of my eyes. I feel like I'm going to pay for that comment later.

I felt arms rest on my shoulders gently, while a mouth was close to my ear. My heart did not race, nor did it slow. It remained the same. "Nfufu, Slut-chan is rebellious, isn't she?" I ignore the vampire, and instead I kept my focus on Yui. "Well, I guess we'll be getting to know each other quite well, won't we? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." He purrs. Ignore, ignore, ignore.

"Yui-" I saw the fear in her eyes. God, I needed to hug her but before I could, she ran. "Yui!"

"Her manners are deplorable."

"Sheesh, can you blame her?" I mumble. I take a step away from Latio.

"Oi, why are you taking this so lightly?" Ayato demanded my response. Before I knew it, it was Latio and Kanato where gone. Off to harass Yui, I suppose.

"Hm? My old friend was a vampire. He told me a bunch of shit about you guys. The Sakamakis : The pretty boys with mommy problems." I put my hands up in defense immediately with a cheeky smile. The words fell out before I could stop them. It's not my fault that I'm amazing at lying. My ex knew nothing about the Sakamakis, but it's the best scapegoat for knowing what I know. "His words, not mine"

"Hm. How dare he say such a thing about ore-sama." Ayato scoffed. "Where is he? What's his name?"

"I don't know man, he's dead. Yui's father killed him." I said, "Don't tell Yui, ahah..." I turn to Reiji. "Anyways...my room. Mind telling me where it is?"

He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Third floor, second door to the left."

"Thank you, and sorry for acting out earlier. Normally I'd never do that."

"I'll let it slide today, but watch yourself in the future, mortal." He says, "I won't hesitate to punish you."

"Mhm."

I fell on my bed, my rest was nowhere near comforting me. Yui isn't going to die, harassed? Yea. And I'm fucking trash for not helping her. What was I thinking? What will me being here do?

This is torture. Watching someone I care about get hurt. All they do is drink her blood, I have to keep reminding myself. They don't downright rape her, as much as it feels like it does. But..With Latio, there is that one scene at the church where it's heavily implied.

I just have to prevent that, right? The best case scenario for Yui is Ayato, as disgusting as it may be. So even though it isn't much, I can prevent that from happening.

I can be her shoulder to cry on and always be there to make her laugh.

Yeah, that's why I'm here.

I'm not going to let my past affect me here. Fuck off negativity.


	2. Chapter 2: A dick move

This chapter starts with Laito and ends with Laito. It gets kind of...racy, but it's Laito, what do you expect? (tbh i never felt so close to writing smut before wtf)

Please leave a review!

* * *

A uniform was placed on my bed when I came back from the bathroom. Two hours have passed since we first arrived here, and I haven't seen Yui since she tried to run. I flinched at the idea of her alone right now. I walked over to the uniform and looked at it with a sigh. I've always hated uniforms with vests, they always put just enough pressure on my lower back to cause pain. I open my suitcase and take advil dry.

We'll probably leave in thirty minutes, leaving just enough time for the pain to subside slightly. I let out a small groan as I stretch, throwing my jacket on the bed I immediately shiver. Then my shirt, taking it off the typical 'male' way, or something like that. You know how guys take their shirts off from the back? Yea, like that.

"Ah, already undressing for me?" I stop immediately, the opening for the head covered my face, my arms frozen in place. I let out a sigh.

"Can you leave?"

"Hmm...No." He says, I groan and take off my shirt all the way. I need to hurry up and get ready, and someone being here isn't my problem. Besides, I'm wearing my bra. It's no big deal. I can feel his eyes on me, and it's honestly creepy. I take the jacket of my uniform off the hanger and take of the dress shirt. Putting it on one arm at a time. "Nufu, is slut-chan changing slowly just for me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," I say, starting to button up shirt. "I have a herniated disc in my back, so I'm slower doing some things."

"Oh?" I hear him shuffle off my bed that he was sitting on, grabbing the vest of my uniform along the way. "Should I help you get dressed?" He purred, he's closer to me then I would like. My prefered distance? Fucking 10000 miles away from me.

Normally, Yui would actually help me get dressed to speed things along. But..the vest will cause problems for me and take me more than a little while. I bite my lip and let out a sigh. "Just the vest, please."

His hands held my waist more than they had to as he tied the front strings together. "Slut-chan why have you been hiding these curves?" He murmurs, his hands gliding down my sides. He finished tying the strings, but I didn't even notice. Once I did, I pushed his hands away. I step away from him and over to my skirt that still lied on the bed.

"How about I help you get into your skirt too?" He asks with impure intentions. Bending over to take of my jeans does hurt, but I hold my pride to close.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks." I say strongly. I go to grab it off the bed, but he was faster than me. He holds it in front of me with a smirk.

"I insist." He says.

"I would rather die in a fire." I snarl. A laugh erupts from his throat.

"Slut-chan, you-"

"It's Arin." I say. "Don't expect me to answer to 'slut-chan' anymore. Honestly, Slut as an insult? Fucking step up your game." I snatch the skirt away from him.

Before I could blink, I had the wind knocked out of me. My back hit the wall hard, I immediately hissed out in pain. He hums in thought as he wonders what he should do; his hands around my throat. Instead of fear or anger, I felt nothing.

"You're pathetic" I say with the little air I had.

"Ha? You said to 'step up my game'?" He says, a playful tone in his voice. His grip on my throat grew tighter. "Now, slut-chan, where would you like it?" He took a step closer to me, his chest nearly pressed against mine.

In response, I knee'd him straight in the dick. He staggered back. I shoved him quickly, took a breath, and took calm steps out of the room, the skirt still in my hand.

I closed the door behind me with a sigh, immediately I was meet with a glare from a taller vampire. He looked at me through the lenses of his glasses. "Miss Relic, we are leaving for school in ten minutes. Care to tell me why you are not dressed?"

"I was trying too, but Laito was causing problems. May I change in your room?" I asked. He didn't look happy, but not exactly mad. If I changed in the bathroom, then Laito was sure to find me. But he wouldn't expect me to go to Reiji. Get rekt'd

"Follow me." He says through a sigh, pushing up his glasses. I did as I was told. As I entered his room, showed no intention of giving me privacy. But to be honest, him I wasn't as worried about. I took my pants off without second thought, folding them immediately afterwards. Anything to prevent any extra comments from him.

"Do you really have no dignity?" He asks. I didn't even realize that he was staring at me.

"It's just a body," I say, stepping into my skirt. As I did so, I let out a sigh of relief. God, that hurt. The whole process. I zip up the side of it and woola, I was finally done. I turn around to him. "Tomorrow, is it okay if I went to Yui's room to get ready? It makes everything go by a lot faster for me."

"Please tell why you cannot get ready on your own," He demanded.

"I have a herniated disc." I hate saying this over and over again. "Yui always helps me get ready in a timely manner."

"Hm. I see no problem with it." He says, "I'll see to it that my brothers do not harass you during your time getting ready. We do not want your back problem to grow worse, as it would cause me more problems."

"Thank you." I say with a bow. I take my pants with me and leave his room.

* * *

As I sat in the limo, Yui sat across from me next to Ayato. Latio sat to the left of me, a great distance between us. He didn't look so happy. I saw a bite mark on Yuis neck, and god was it hard to control my emotions.

But I didn't bother to listen to their talk, instead I put in my earphones and tried my best to drown it out. So far, Latio has been the only one to harass me. In comparison to Yui, I'm in paradise. Maybe I was a little rash, maybe I should have just closed my mouth and let Laito dress me, but I hold myself too high. I care for myself more than I did in the past. And you know what? I'm proud of it.

I glance at Laito and realise how much a fuck boy he really is. He even has a fedora. Like what the fuck? Man, fedoras should be illegal or something. Whatever. I look back at my phone. It looks pretty close to an ipod, since it's a touch screen and not a flip like Yui's was.

I open up kik, no messages. I frown slightly, I don't have that many friends, do I? I always focus on Yui. No like it's a bad thing. But man, would I love to have an aimless conversation right now.

"Arin, here is your schedule and homeroom number." I take out one earbud and take a paper from Reiji. "None of us are in your class, but I expect you to not be an embarrassment."

"Thank you," I look at the paper in my hands. "I'll try my best." Really though, after the first day I'm going back to my usual skipping habits. I looked back up, and felt eyes stare at me.

Yui was looking at me like she knew exactly was I was thinking. "What?" I nearly shriek.

"Don't you dare skip, Arin-chan." She says with a motherly tone. I groan, she always makes me feel guilty for things I haven't even done yet.

"I wasn't going to, I swear!" I put my hands up in defense, but she didn't believe me. She gave me that knowing look. I huff and fall back in my seat, putting my other headphone in.

I escape the limo unnoticed, as usual, and since the vampire can't seem to notice my 'scent' or whatever, I'm really free to do what I want. I'm good at hiding, keeping secrets. The only person I have to worry about finding out is Yui, and even if she did, she would never tell.

Regardless, I should show up for my first day. I got to class early, while the rest of the students were still talking in the halls. The teacher seems to be tired, their hands full of papers. They turn to place them on a table, but quickly trips. I hold back a giggle and go to help. It hurt my back, but everything kind of does.

"Ah, thank you miss," He says. His voice was...really nice. Like velvet. I hesitate for a moment but smile.

"No problem Mr. Fujioka," I say, "I'm actually you're new student."

He looked up at me through his giant circular glasses. "M-Miss Relic?"

"At you're service!" I reply with a smile.

"Oh, nonono, don't push yourself!" He says. Picking up the papers even more. "I was informed about your health problems and as your teacher, I don't want to cause you anymore stress then I have to."

"No really, it's fine." I say. Even though I shouldn't be bending down to help, especially after Laito pushed me into a wall earlier. "If I can ruin my back anymore then it already is, then I'll be surprised."

He sighed, but smiled. "You are quite persistent."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

* * *

So you know how I said I wouldn't skip my first day? I only half told the truth on that. After lunch, I never actually went back to class. During lunch, I ate in the nurse's office. No one was really there, and the nurse was actually pretty nice. He offered me a bag of ice for my back after complaining about sitting down in class for so long. I declined it.

After that, I just kind of...roamed around the school. Quietly and inconspicuously. My headphones in and an ice coffee from the vending machine in my hand. I drank it through a straw with a blank look. I really don't like this way of learning. I prefer a much more hands on experience. Listing to a lecture goes in one ear and out another.

I know I need to stay away from the music rooms to avoid Shuu, but I don't actually know where the music hallway even is. Hell, I don't even know where I am right now. This school is like a maze.

Whatever.

Right now though, I am curious on why the vampires can never tell where I am. They rely on smell to find prey, but apparently I have no scent at all. I wish the book I read at church said something about that. I start to throw around ideas in my head.

"Ah, so this is where little slut-chan ran off too." I nearly drop my drink is surprise of his voice. I juggle it for a moment before getting a firm grasp on it. I let out a relieved breath, it already sucks the Laito found me, but if I lost my coffee, then I would curse the world. "Skipping class already?" He murmurs.

"Not skipping-just on my way back from the nurse's office." I quickly defend.

"Hm, how convenient." He muses. He quickly grabs my wrist, making my drop my drink.

"Nooo! My coffee!" I complain while being dragged away, like I was being torn away from my one love.

"Nfufu, this is the only time I've seen you show emotion." He says. He slides open one of the vacant classroom doors and throws me in. I stagger backwards. I look at Laito with a frown.

"You totally owe me. Tomorrow you better get me a coffee."

"Demanding, aren't we?" He says while he walks closer to me. Each step he takes, I take one back. Soon, my back hit the wall. Laito is giving off a dangerous feeling, he licks his lips and puts one of his arms on the wall, cornering me. "I'm still hurt that you pushed me away earlier, slut-chan."

I roll my eyes. "I bet you are."

"This time though...I won't be as nice." He says. I nearly flinch at the sudden feeling of something warm on the nape of my neck. He is...licking me? Luckily, I manage to keep my heart at a steady pace."You don't smell anything like bitch-chan. I wonder if your blood tells a different story. But I have to make your heart pound for me, don't I?"

Suddenly, my phone goes off. I widen my eyes as I shift my arm to my pocket. "Eh, I got a text?" Laito frowns at how quick I was to brush him off. I smile as I read the contents, but quickly grew bored. It was from a girl from my old school, we were in art club together. I groaned as she asked me to help out. Did she not remember that I left? I already start texting her back.

"Hey, Slut-chan, what do you think you're doing?" He was dumbstruck that I was able to forget about him so fast.

"Give me a second. You can go back to whatever the hell you were doing" I say nonchalantly, pressing send. Before I could put my phone away, he grabbed my phone and gave me a glare. Normally it would scare me, but at this point I've been so detached that I didn't care.

"No offense, you should really would on your seduction skills." I say, "All you've done so far is bore me."

"Slut-chan, if you continue to be unreasonable then I'll be quite...angry, you know?" He says, his voice dropped, almost sending shivers down my spine. "Ah? That seemed to get a reaction out of you." A smirk appeared on his face. Fuck, did I break character for a second?

He places a kiss on my neck as his hands roamed my sides. Surprisingly, despite the fact that he seemed so scary a moment ago, his touch was gentle. "The more you rebel, the more you act like you're not scared, the more it makes me want to do so many cruel things to do." He whispered.

I let out an annoyed sigh. I hear him opening his mouth and latching onto the side of my neck. I could feel his fangs rest there, taunting me. Why is he even bothering? Trying to scare me? "Fucking get on with it, I have shit to do." I complain, ruining the mood that he was desperately trying to maintain.

Finally though, the bell rang. "Reiji will be mad if we show up to the limo late" I say, placing my hands on his chest, pushing him away. "I'm flattered that you think I'm interesting enough to waste your time on, but I'm going to have to tell you that I'm a master of getting out of shit like this."

I start walking to the door. "I'm serious about you replacing the iced coffee you made me spill earlier."

I heard a dark chuckle, but I didn't bother to look behind me and see his face. Then I stop, frozen in my steps. My phone, I turn around with wide eyes. My life line was now in the hands of the perverted vampire. I frowned. "First my iced coffee, and now my phone? You're killing me."

He smirked. "Ah, slut-chan is so cute when she's mad." He muses out loud.

I roll my eyes and take a step closer to him. My eyebrows furrowed as I look at Laito, head to toe, trying to come up with a plan. I take a another step towards him as he watches me. In a swift movement, my face is inches away from his. I place my lips on his, at first, I could swear that I saw his eyes widen in surprise, especially after all my struggles. Within the second of my lips touching mine, before he could place his hands on my waist to pull me closer or deepen the kiss, I snatch the phone out of his hand.

I step back immediately and look at him like a deer in the headlights, then I not so gracefully ran like a bat out of hell.

* * *

screams bc this was about to be smut and I was trying so hard for it not to. Please leave a review, and who you want to see next! (don't worry, the plot is still here lmao)


	3. Chapter 3: The first Bite

**_Starts with Ayato getting nowhere, and ends with a certain vampire biting Arin._**

* * *

The first 24 hours in this house of vampires is nearing its end. The sun is rising, and the blood thirsty boys are asleep. I lie on my back, staring at the ceiling. I let out a breath and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. My arms are locked as my hands grasp the sheets. I let out shaky breaths.

I gulp and look forward. I need to stay composed. What if one of the brothers saw me just now? I shake my head and run a hand through my hair. This is too stressful, but I will not let my mask shatter. I get up and leave my room.

Three doors to the left on the second floor is Yui's room. I made sure to memorize that, I would hate to go into the wrong room. I tried to make as little noise as possible, my footsteps barely making any noise. Down the staircase I go, remaining composed.

As I near Yuis door, my hand hesitates over the handle. Does she even want to be bothered right now? I push that down, I shouldn't ignore Yui, especially right now. I push open the door without knocking. Yui turned around immediately at the sound of the door opening with fear in her eyes. But the fear was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Arin..." She says to me with relief. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug.

"You dweeb, you act like you haven't seen me in years." I ruffle her hair and try to step back, but her fists held my shirt. She buried her head in my chest. "Oh-come on...don't cry..." I murmur. I start petting her head, slowly moving my fingers through her hair.

"How are you so calm? Why aren't you scared?" She whispered. I frown at her, but pick her up and gently place her on her bed. I lie down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm supposed to protect you, but I guess I'm doing a shit job."

"It's okay.." She said with a smile that wasn't happy. She looked...so sad. "You got Laito away from me," She laughed.

I frown, but she knew I was playing. "Damn straight you should be thanking me for distracting that pervert." I laugh, "If he ever lays a hand on you, I'll make sure to make him beg for his life."

She laughs at my violent comment, which is something she would never do. I place my thumb over her bottom lip gently. "Did Ayato cause you trouble?"

She looked away. "He made me skip class to make him food, and then he threw me in the pool..."

I knew that. But she doesn't know. "What? You can't swim though-" I ask in fake fear.

"He...saved me at the last second."

I looked at her lips. "He took your first kiss, didn't he?"

She looked away.

I wrap my arms around her. "It...could have been worse. Let's look on the bright side, eh?"

"Arin, you have your phone still, right? Can you call my father?"

I bite my lip. "Yui...I can't do that."

She sat up from my bed, anger suddenly rushes through her. "Why?"

"I can't tell you. But please, just focus on surviving right now. Don't be scared of them. They'll get bored of you if you just do what they say." I say to her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Leave everything else to me. I'll get you out of here, but your dad isn't going to help us. Anyone from the church isn't going to help us. We have to take care of this by ourselves."

She stares into my eyes. I can't bare to look back. "I should leave now, right?' I mutter while scratching the back of my head. I get up from the bed.

"If you need anything..." I don't finish my sentence. I leave her room and close the door behind me. I let out a breath and leaned on the door. Slowly sliding down.

I wanted to bury my head in my arms. I wanted to cry. But I knew I couldn't. Even though Yui might be mad at me-and even though she's the one person that I care about, and that everything seems pointless right now. I know I can fix this. I won't break like I did in my past life. I will persevere.

"Oi, what's-your-name, what are you doing outside of pancakes room?"

I let out a groan and get up. "Nothing." I said with confidence. I walk past him and start heading back to my room. In a split second though, I felt an almost painful grip on my shoulder while I was pulled back and pushed into a wall. Honestly, I hope Reiji is ready to take me to the hospital ,because my back is going to start hurting way too much to even stand soon with all of this shit.

"Your blood may not smell as good as pancakes, but ore-sama is thirsty.." I felt his breath on my neck as his mouth hovered over the side of my neck, I remained calm and gave him no reactions. My heart didn't beat fast, I didn't even blink.

"How does anyone put up with your bullshit?" I complain. "You're so annoying."

"Oi! Don't you dare talk to ore-sama like that!" He snaps at me, his mouth left my neck in a flash as he yelled at me. Easy.

"No offense, but you're just as scary as a chihuahua." I say.

"Tch, do you really want to see how scary I can be?" He taunts, a smirk on his face. "Your judgment of me is wrong, what's-your-name, and I'll make sure that you realise your mistake." He goes back to my neck, a second from biting down again.

"...No thanks." I interrupt, moving my neck.

"Stop stalling!" He complains at me, his face was growing red with anger. I tried not to laugh. Remain composed, I keep reminding myself.

"...No." I said. He growled at me, which caused me to raise my eyebrows. "Am I really causing you that much of a problem?" He didn't answer. "Come on, I can't change at all if you don't tell me." I smirk at him. Tables have been turned, asshole.

"Why does a mortal like you not fear me at all, eh?"

"I feel like I'm just going to be repeating myself." I deadpan with the roll of my eyes. He pushes himself off of me.

"I lost my appetite." He mutters, and then, he was gone.

Who would have thought that vampires are so easy to manipulate? They still act in control to, it's almost funny.

* * *

The next day, I went to Yui's room to change. She apologized for her outburst yesterday, but I told her it was justified. "If you ever need a punching bag, someone to yell at or cry to, let it be me, okay? It's all I can do anyways."

I was able to stay in the shadows so to speak, none of the vampires even bothered with me. The limo ride I was alone in my corner. Thank god. I was still mad about my iced coffee being spilled yesterday, but I wasn't in the mood to bring it up to Laito.

But instead of going straight to class, I went to the nurse's office. I needed him to look at back, I was worried to be honest. After yesterday, it must be covered in bruises. And I would never ask Reiji to look at it. Ew.

I opened the doors and saw the nurse reading. "Eh, excuse me Dr..."

"Ah, Arin, it's a pleasure to see you again." He turns and smiles at me. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could look at my back, I fell a couple of times yesterday and I'm worried about it."

"Of course." He says, "Would you mind sitting down? I need a moment to pull up your records..." He said, walking to the file cabinet. I sat on the school beds with a I hear him talk, I feel calm. Any anxiety in my body felt like it disappeared.

I felt him lean on the other end of the school bed, "Would you mind showing me your back?" I nodded, lifting up the back of my shirt. I shivered as he examined my back."There is a definite amount of bruising.." He mutters to himself.

"I do not see any problems, but if the treatment for this contentious, permanent nerve damage is a possible"

"Great. Mind telling your sons that for me?" I hear him chuckle.

"Ah, so you knew the whole time?"

"Duh."

He pats the top of my head. He captivated me for a minute earlier, but I won't let my guard down around him again. Karlheinz. "Would you like me escort you back to class?"

I stand up and pull my shirt down. "I'm fine. Thanks. You made me not want to go to class" I say. "Can you vouch for me being here? It's the least you can do."

He smiled, but it didn't feel friendly. "You're quite a demanding human."

"Is it a yes?"

He simply chuckled. "I suggest you go to class, it would cause you problems if you keep skipping. Seeing how it's only your second day"

"I think anything is better than staying here, if I may politely tell you to fuck off."

And I...left. The sliding doors closing behind me. I wander around the halls of the school now Not bothering to get an ice tea again. I walked by multiple classes, looking through the windows into each class. Students sleeping, teachers yelling, people laughing. Each classroom was a guess.I wanted to find Yui's class and take her out, but I know the other brothers would kill me and her. Groan. Should I leave? I guess I can wander around town for a little bit. Sure, why not?

* * *

I got back to school just in time, the limo just got there. As I walked to it, Reiji gave me a disapproving look."Arin, I went to your classroom earlier but your teacher said you were not there, care to explain?" Reiji was suspicious, but I have the perfect excuse.

"After being slammed into a wall like, three times yesterday, I went to the nurse's office for him to make sure there was no problem. He wanted me to stay because he was worried about possible nerve damage if I put anymore stress on my back." I said, "You can ask him yourself if you want."

He raised an eyebrow at my sudden attitude. "Nfufu, I guess slut-chan is mad at you, Reiji."

"Laito, shut up." Reiji and I said in unison. We both looked at each other in some surprise. He sighed and pushed up his glasses and Latio sunk into the limo with a slight pout. "Please come to my room after our monthly dinner today then. I would like to get a look at your back myself."

"Okay." I deadpan and get into the car. I glance at Laito as he was the only one there currently. The others have yet to arrive. "I haven't forgotten about that ice tea, by the way." I grumble.

He raises an eyebrow but smirks, "Aw, slut-chan, do you want me to treat you to coffee that badly?"

I roll my eyes, "I bought that drink with my own money." I lean forward from my seat. "And I hate wasting my own damn money, then being put in a shitty situation alone with you? You should be thanking me that I'm _just_ asking you to get me a goddamn coffee."

He chuckled, "You're starting to show me your true colors, I'm flattered."

"Bitch, these are far from my true colors" I mumble and fall back to my seat. I plug my earphones in my phone and my ears.

We were all sitting in silence, waiting to eat our food. Not everyone has come down stairs yet, I tried my best to sit up straight, but god I wanted to hunch over so badly. Maybe take a nap. Yea, a nap would be good right now.

As I daze off, I hear a 'clink' on the table. I look at the source of the sound, and it was right in front of me. A glass was placed next to my plate,and immediately at the smell I knew what it was.

"-!"

"Slut-chan wanted me to give her a treat, right?" I hear the ever so familiar voice say.

"You know, I was about to say thank you until you called me 'slut'." I complain. But I was glad that I finally got my iced coffee.

"You can thank me later tonight," He whispered close to my ear. I furrow my eyebrows.

"I'm busy later." I respond with a sharp tongue, back to my regular emotionless state. "Go back to your seat, dinner is starting soon." We were just waiting on Shuu now, the eldest of the bunch.

He eventually came down stairs, taking the empty seat next to me. We ate in silence. I ignored Laito harassing Yui to the best of my ability.I ate all the food on my plate-it was really good. Like, it could combat Yui's cooking. Out of nowhere, Shuu got up.

"This is a pain." He stated, then casually walking away from the table. As Reiji began his rant, I took this time to steal the leftover food on Shuu's plate, glancing before taking it of course.

"Teddy, what would you like to eat next?" Kanato asked his bear. I do not want to even look. I just focus on eating and drown out what he said next.

"That will be all for today." I hear while my mouth a full of a bread roll. I look up slightly disappointed. Can I take food to my room? I guess I can come back down later..today? Yea. I got up at the same time as the rest of the boys. Yui, however, took her time.

"Yui. Arin. One moment." We both stop and looked at Reiji. "Your table manners are deplorable." He said. He must have noticed me stealing food of off Shuus plate. "One of these days, I will take you both aside and discipline you thoroughly, understood?"

Yui said yes sir, while I just nodded my head.

"And Arin, I'm afraid that I will be busy for the rest of the night, so I must postpone your appointment with me."

I tried hard not to let my eyebrow twitch. Appointment? How pretentious. "I understand." I said, then I excused myself.

I collapsed on my bed. I want to sleep so badly. But I need to take a shower...I groaned and bounced back up. Rubbing my head I went to the bathroom connected to my room. However, I immediately sighed.

"I thought you would be in Yui's bathroom instead." I mumble to myself. I guess it's a 50/50 on who decides to annoy Yui and I.

"Too noisy.." He said. I roll my eyes and go over to the sink to wash my face, it's all I can really do right now. I suppose I can go to Yui's bathroom, but Ayato might be there. As I splash the cool water on my face, I feel much more relaxed. I feel less gross already. I looked back over at Shuu.

"Bathing with your ipod? That's the scariest thing I've seen since moving in." I say under my breath. I wipe my face on and start to leave the bathroom. I guess I have to bathe tomorrow anyways.

"-Huh?" My wrist was grabbed out of nowhere. I sense that this is becoming a pattern. I stumble back slightly, my hip hitting the side of the tub. Ouch.

"Let me drink your blood." He said.

"...No." I said, slightly confused. Why is he going out of his way to drink my blood? I tug my wrist back with furrowed eyebrows. With a sigh, he pulled me over, dragging me into the bath. This is some grade A bullshit.

I honestly didn't expect him to be a threat to me, truth to be told, I don't know how to get out of this one. I can easily get away from the triplets, Reiji, and Subaru, but how can I escape from Shuu? I feel his eyes on me, I don't like it at all.

"What, are you confused?"

"Hm? Just thinking about an escape plan. Feel free to stare at me for however long you like." He didn't even blink an eye at my comment. I guess being cocky doesn't get me anywhere. He placed a hand on my back, pulling me closer. I wince in pain. Fuck this guy.

He started to inspect my skin, pulling off one arm of my jacket. "You're skin has been untouched, even after two days." He mused to himself, one corner of his lip turning upward.

"Yep, and if you don't mind, I would like to keep it that way." I scowl at him. His face goes unaffected by my comment. He moves my hair out of the way, his fangs hover over my neck. This is the farthest it's gotten so far. I can still get out of this, I can still-

He bites down, pain shooting through my body in an instint. It's nothing like getting your blood taken at the doctors. He's sucking the blood out of me in haste. While his one hand he's holding my hair back, the other one stays emerged in the water, as if he had no energy at all.

"Your blood...it doesn't compare to the smell at all..." He was almost surprised, but then I could feel a small smirk on his face. "Your temperature is rising after I said that, did you really want me to enjoy your blood?"

I curl my hands into fists as the lied on his chest. I had nowhere else to put them. I was trembling. His breath was hot against my neck, and he made no attempt to quiet himself while he was drinking my blood. As he drank, he pulled me closer. I don't remember him drinking Yuis blood for this long in the anime, what's his problem?

There was a small 'pop' sound as his fangs left my skin.

His mouth was next to my ear, "I know why you came to live with us now." He said, "Your blood is deceitful, but is of the finest quality."

"Great." I said sarcastically. I wasn't about to submit. "Can you let go of me now?"

Instead of answering me vocally, his fangs hover over my neck again. "Your blood is getting even hotter, I could get burnt." He says, "You're getting excited, what a dirty girl you are."

"Now you're just bullshitting." I deadpan. "You really have no idea what I'm feeling right now, do you? You're just guessing." I almost smile once I said that. "Keeping trying to act like you know what you're doing. But you're just as easy to read as everyone else here."

I felt distance grow between his fangs and my neck, I'm in control again.' _You're one redeeming quality is that you don't talk much, and you already lost that.'_ Without permission, I get up from the tub. ' _Unless you actually thought you had an effect on me, which then I have to tell you that I am way out of your league.'_ I thought to myself.

I walk over and grab a towel, wrapping it around my drenched clothing. I thought I won, but apparently not. He hovered over me again before I could realise it, his eyes shooting daggers into mine, but I didn't dare break eye contact. I wasn't about to lose. I will never submit. He had me against the counter. His arms on either side of mine.

"Think twice before you think you can speak to me like that again." He said, his voice too calm. He latches his fangs into my neck again, more violent than before. He was drinking faster then before too. My legs were shaking and my heart started to beat out of my chest.

As my legs were about to give away, he grabbed my back to hold me up, pulling me even closer, and in the process, sinking his fangs even deeper. He could feel my heartbeat this time as he pressed me to him. "Tell me then, how do you feel?" The he spoke way too smug for my liking, but I didn't have the energy to come up with a witty comeback.

Note to self: Don't piss of Shuu.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Liar Liar

Out of all of my dumb ideas, this may be one of them. Leaving the Sakamaki household midday while they were all asleep, a true mission that James Bond himself could barely pull off. I managed to avoid everyone after the situation with Shuu, and now I need a breath of fresh air, a trip to town seems reasonable.

Pulling the hood of my jacket up, I open the window of my room, looking down at the drop. The bricks that form the house have slight indentations that I suppose I can climb down on. The corner of my mouth turns upward as I take my first step out.

The cool morning air comforted me. I smiled as I climbed down the mansion. It's risky, seeing how I'm on the third floor, but it's a better option than just leaving out the front door. Besides, now I have an excuse to hum mission impossible.

Finally I was close enough the ground that I could let go of the wall and fall. The grass was covered with a thin layer of dew, making my thin shoes wet. It was uncomfortable walking in them, but I can't exactly go back up now. It would be a waste of time. I turn around too see the garden, I was nearly left breathless. I quickly remind myself that I didn't climb down to smell the roses.

I climbed down to do what wanted. I'm not good at being trapped. It's not really my thing. I put my hands in my pockets and start my way of leaving the estate. The sun was just rising, and I never felt more in my element before. I managed to get on the road in good time.

As I walked down the paved road, I stuck my thumb out. Hoping someone would eventually come by. My music was the thing that really made everything come together. The atmosphere made my heart beat in a way that made me feel comfortable. It felt impossible to try and wipe the smile off my face.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" I turned around at the sound of the voice. It was a girl in a old beater car. She looked like she felt bad for me, her eyebrows furrowed and the corners of her mouth curved downward. I didn't mind, I can go with that. Pity isn't always bad, it gets me free shit.

I smile at her, "Please."

I hear her unlock the doors, I open the door without a second though. She was pretty cute after all. I got comfortable in the seat, I didn't really care about going into town now, just being out of the house took a wave of anxiety off of me. I paused my music and take out my earbuds."So uh, what's your name?"

"Ava." She says, her voice is light and soft. Her hands grip the steering wheel gently as her seat is leaned back as much as possible. "You?" She says while turning on her blinker. While she kept her eyes on the road, it was hard for me to look away from her.

"Arin." I answer. Even though we were sitting, she was obviously taller than me. Her brown hair was well kepted, pushed back behind her ears. Her skin was paler than mine, more clean too.

She clicks her tongue and looks at me through the corner of her eyes, the smile on her face still there. Did she notice me staring? . "So Arin, where am I driving you to?"

For once, I was tongue tied.

* * *

I asked her to drop me off a little away from the house. God forbid they find out.

I climbed up that wall again, a smile on my face. We talk and talked, we spent the whole day together. We got breakfast, we went shopping, (I didn't buy anything, sadly, I have no money.) we even went to a pumpkin patch. The smile on her face looked so sincere. The way her eyes reminded me of a sun, how her laugh felt addictive, how my heart raced when ever she touched me-even for a moment-I felt like I was in heaven when I was with her.

For some reason, she felt so familiar.

But everything ends, and heaven isn't real. So I said my goodbyes without exchanging numbers. We waved each other off. No hug or anything. She is just a girl I spent the day with, a girl that will stay in my memories, and a girl I owe for making me forget about this house.

I put my mask back on with a heavy heart. I swung myself over the window and inside my room. I threw myself on my bed. This is the first time in awhile that I didn't want to be inside so badly. I want to be outside. I feel like these walls are mocking me.

"Oi, what's-your-name, Reiji wants to talk to you." I nearly jump at the surprise of a voice, but my mask was glued on. The ever so familiar green eyes glared at me.

"Oh, thanks." I had amazing timing, getting back here in time. "Where is his room again?"

"Tch, figure it out yourself." I frown at him, but don't press the subject. Is he still mad at me? "Your blood smells disgusting." He grumbles and vanishes. Yep, still mad at me. I roll my eyes and leave my rooms.

As I walk through the halls of the mansion yet again.

" _You don't always have to rely on yourself all the time."_

" _Huh?"_

" _It's just..I can tell that you don't...nevermind. Here, have a donut"_

I shake my head. I still don't understand what she met. Soon I found I door I believed lead to Reiji's room. I first knocked. "Come in." I heard him say. I was right. I twisted the doorknob and let myself in. I closed it behind myself. "Sorry for taking so long, this mansion is like a maze."

"I don't care for excuses." He says. He puts down his book and steps up from his chair. "Please take a seat and remove your shirt. I would like to examine your back." I nodded and took a seat. Taking off my T-shirt, I felt uncomfortable by his gaze, but didn't let him know that. I held the shirt in my lap as I was now just in my bra. He stared at my back intently.

Abruptly, his cold hand ghosted over the bruises of my back. "You said you only had one herniated disc? Correct? Please tell me where it is."

"Uh, it's at the crook of my back." I answer.

"Here?" I suddenly felt him press on it. I take a deep, irritated breath.

"Yep." He seemed to start taking notes on this. He pokes and prods at different part of my back.

"Why haven't you gotten surgery on this?"

"It doesn't primary affect a nerve root. Having surgery would do more bad than good and increase the chances of nerve damage."

He mumbles something to myself that I didn't quite catch. "Well, that is all. Please put your shirt back on." I was about to ask if he didn't like the view, but I don't think he would find the humor in that. I put my shirt back on and ask if he needed anything else.

He shook his head no and began to take my leave. "..Wait." He said. I turn around.

"Yes?"

"Your neck. Who bothered to even bite you?"

"Shuu."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course that deadbeat would settle for you." He complained. "He would solely feast on rats if it met that he didn't have to get up."

I nearly laugh, but suppress it. Man, Reiji was throwing some sick burns. Oh no. Oh no. I made a pun. I could hold it in. I covered my mouth with my hand, but god I'm too funny for my own good.

"Arin, what are you laughing at."

"I guess you're throwing some sick _burns_ at Shuu." I muster out. I was almost dubbed over laughing. One hand covering my mouth and the other my stomach. He looked at me unimpressed. "G-Get it? Because you burned down his friends village-..." Suddenly my laughing stopped when I realise that I wasn't supposed to know that.

"How exactly do you know this information." He demands.

"My uh-friend. The one I told you about when I first came here." Nailed the excuse.

"Is that so."

"I should leave now, right?"

"I've changed my mind. Please sit." He said. "I would like to have a discussion with you, would you like some tea?"

"Uh, sure." I say. I take a seat across from the one he was previously sitting at.

"Please, tell me more about your friend."

"Uh, he was actually my ex-boyfriend. I dated him when I was fifteen. After the first time he bite me though, Yui's father found out and killed him."

"You willingly dated a vampire?"

"I mean, at first I didn't know. When I found out, it was kind of too late to back out." I could hear him chuckle at that.

"You have incredibly bad luck."

"Yea. I figured." He handed me a tea cup, while he sat across from me with a cup as well. I saw him sip his, but I still eyed my own cup in suspicion. I look back up at him with confusion. "Did you...drug this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're being way to nice right now." I said, "And why would you ever give me tea?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're quite observant."

"I literally just have eyes."

"Do not talk to me in that tone."

I held back on rolling my eyes. "Can I leave then?" He didn't respond. "You're being pretty rude right now, where are _your_ manners?" He looked up at me through his glasses while took a drink of his tea. He placed his cup down and stalked over to me.

He forcefully grabbed me by the wrist and pull me up. I let out a sigh. "Don't forget what position you're in mortal. I can and will suck you dry of that putrid blood you have in your body. You are nothing more but a container of blood." He said, "I will not tolerate disobedience."

"Fantastic." I say, "Great to know, really, but Reiji, **I don't care.** " He looked surprised at my response. And in that moment, I pulled my wrist away from him and put both of my hands in my pockets. I quickly leave his room, feeling his eyes stare holes in my back.

I close the door behind myself. How the fuck did I get out of that one? More importantly, he could have just killed me. Why didn't he?

* * *

I get back to my room and closes the door behind me with a sigh. I've been doing that alot. Since Shuu was bothering me instead of Yui yesterday, Ayato was able to drink more then enough of her blood. That's the reason why she's not going to school. She can't even stand, I imagine. I frown and move to my bed, grabbing my pillow and hugging it tight.

I'm just so tired.

I have a couple hows before I have to start getting ready for school, so I guess I have time to get a little bit of sleep. I'm too comfortable to get back up and change into my pajamas, so sleeping my skinny jeans just has to do. I cuddle closer to my pillow and let out a sigh of relief. This is nice, it's quiet, no one is bothering me, and I didn't get assaulted by Reiji.

My eyes fluttered closed as my mind started to drift.

I dreamed of my past life, as I always do. I hate it. It feels so real, so sincere. I always get happy, like reality was the dream and I was back home. My nap didn't last long, to say the least. Only twenty minutes passes as I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat. A nightmare. I haven't had one of those in a while.

Water. I need to get water.I swing my legs over my bed and immediately feel gross. My jeans stick to my legs like glue. I sigh and start to take the off while sitting down. I have a pair of sweatpants I can change into. After I slip those on, I leave my room quietly. Descending down the stairs without a sound. I was glad to see no one in the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief and grab a cup from the cupboard.

I filled my cup with tap water and leaned against the counter. I place the cup at my lips, but for some reason, I can't will myself to drink it. I frown as I look at my reflection in the water. I roll my eyes and drink it. Why am I being so dramatic?

"You can easily leave. Why are you still here?" I was surprised at the voice. I nearly choke on my water. I place a hand behind me on the outer supporting me up. I look at the sound of the voice.

"...Subaru?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows and a title of my head. "Why are you awake?"

"Answer my question!" He nearly yelled at me. I gave him a bored look.

"I'm here for Yui. " I said, "And I'll protect her no matter what." I said with the shrug of my shoulders. I take another sip of my water. I've been doing a shit job at that, haven't I? I look back down at the water in my glass. I didn't expect to see a sollum expression on my face. "She's all I have left. Like hell will I get her go that easily."

I push myself up on the counter to sit. My legs dangling off the edge. I hate being short. "But what's up with you, asking a dumb question like that?" I say playfully.

"Ha? What did you say to me?"

"Pft, nothing. Absolutely nothing." I mumble before taking another sip of water, purposely not looking anywhere near him.

"Tch.." He turned around and swiftly left the kitchen. Too bad, I would have actually liked to talk to him.

* * *

The car ride to school was like usual, but I feel like I'm gaining more and more glares each day. Anyways, school was now coming to an end. I actually went to class today, and god was I tired. Oddly, I saw Yui quickly walk up the stairs of the school like she was in a rush. I touched her arm as she passed me, she jumped, but once she realised it was me, she calmed.

"Yui, what's with the rush?"

"Ah, I'm going to get Kanato something to drink."

"Hm, make sure to get him something sweet then." I said, "Coffee or tea would be a no."

She widened her eyes, "Thank you! I can't believe I forgot he liked sweets."

"It's okay, you're under a lot of stress. I'll always be watching over you." I smiled at her, patting her head. Then we parted ways. I didn't realise I was this far along, but I wasn't about to complain. I guess now I have to go to the roof and get Yui's bag.

I hope that I can be stealthy enough to get past Laito. I can do it. I turned around and changed my path to the roof. Before hand I was going to go to the art room. I heard that they recently bought a shit ton of new clay and I was about to get in on that, but another day I guess. I haven't done sculpture in such a long time. I sighed.

Walking up another flight of stares, I was finally at the door leading to the roof. I saw her bag through the door window, but I also heard Laito. I held my breath and snuck past him, I hesitantly picked up the bag. I let out a small breath as I held it tight. I turn around and-

I felt a hand around my throat.

"Slut-chan, it's bad to eavesdrop."

"Don't flatter yourself. I only came up here to get Yuis bag."

"But you heard a little of this and that, didn't you?"

"Nah." I deadpan

"Now, slut-chan, I don't like being lied to." His grip on my throat tightened, making it nearly impossible for me to speak. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yui. I glared at her, hoping that she would get the picture and leave. She placed a hand over her mouth and stared at me with wide eyes. I can't look at her anymore or else Laito would noticed. I'm pretty sure she left. Please god I hope she left.

He leaned forwards, a smile on his face with his eyes having impure intentions. "I think you need to be punished." I heard a small chuckle arise from his lips, and I was roughly pushed into a wall. I held on to Yui's bag though. I came up here to get it, and I won't let go of it. He was inches away from me now, if he had a heart beat, I'm sure he was close enough to me that I would hear it.

"Where would you like it, little slut?" He asked, shoving his leg between mine, putting pressure in a place that I really didn't like. I glared at him, not breaking. "I'll guess where you're most sensitive."

"We-" He started to talking again, but I cut him off.

"We dwellers of the night become particularly thirsty on nights like this, blah blah _blah._ " I cut him off. I manage to speak though the grip he had on my neck. "I don't care. I don't care about your reasoning for being so fucking annoying."

He frowned at me. His aura growing darker. I took in a breath. "Laito. Let. Me. Go."

"You...really are stupid, aren't you?"

"Maybe." I said. "But...right now you're the stupid one. Holding a _helpless_ girl like me by the neck? All I tried to do was get my poor friends bag."

He looked slightly confused. But then I smiled at him.

Burning it's way through my throat, a blood curling scream erupted from my throat. Fake tears threatening to free themselves from my eyes as I suddenly started to struggle against him.

A chuckle arose from his lips before being cut of. "Slut-chan, screaming will-"

"Laito Sakamaki!" A mature, feminine voice shouted from the doorway. Mrs. Souh stood with her hands on her hips. Just as planned. "Let go of Miss Relic _now."_

He was slightly surprised at me, raising an eyebrow before relaxing his grip, allowing me to break free. I ran over to the teacher and stood behind her. Wiping away tears with my sleeve. "Go to the principal's office now." As I stood behind her, a quickly threw a triumphant smirk at Laito.

When I get home later, I might regret it. But right now, I feel like I'm in control.

* * *

 **OHhhhh get rekt'd Latio.**

 **Who do you think is going to bite Arin next? Considering how she somehow manages to get out of a shit ton of bad situations. After reading the last couple of reviews, it really motivated me to finished this chapter. I might finished the next one today or tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 4 p2: Dog Teeth

**This chapter is short b/c only three kind of important scenes are here and there are no breaks. So I guess this is more like chapter 5.5**

 **Laito bite (cut short)**

 **Arins Hallucination in her room (Warning: implied suicide)**

 **Subaru bite**

 **Here you go you sinners ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

"Yui, did you do what I asked you to do?"

"Yes, I stayed at home like you said. I still don't know how you knew that I was going to try and go to the church."

I lied next to Yui on her bedroom floor as the sun came up. We stared at a ceiling that's been growing more and more familiar together. It was a friday morning, our weekend finally starting. For most students, they would love the weekend. But for me and Yui, it simply just isn't the case "I know you too well, that's how." I said with a cheeky smile. She smiled in response.

"Sometimes I feel like you know everything about me, and I know nothing about you." I rolled on my side and looked at her fully. Bite marks and bruises cover her.

"Psh, you know all there is to know about me." I reassure her.

"Still..." She broke eye contact with me. I frowned, since coming here I felt us grow apart. I knew it was inevitable, but it still hurt. She's already disappointed that I know things about vampires and our church that she doesn't. She's hurt that I won't tell her.

But if I did, what would be the point?

"Ask me anything." I say with a sigh.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Ask me about anything, the church, vampires, home, whatever."

She was somewhat surprised at this. She sat up and looked down at me while I still lied on the floor. "Tell me about-"

The door slammed opened, in the doorway Laito stood. After the incident at school, he hasn't bothered me at all. Which scared me. He probably did that for that result. "Bitch-chan~ Have you seen Little slut anywhere-Nufufu, I guess she was in here."

I sighed at sat up. It was weird that he actually walked in here instead of teleporting, but maybe he just likes being dramatic. Yeah, he probably just likes being dramatic. "Bitch-chan, let's have some fun, shall we?"

He was already behind both of us. But even though he was talking to Yui, his hands were around my waist. "L-Laito, let go of Arin."

"Ah, bitch-chan, are you jealous?" He taunted, a smirk on his face. His grip on my waist tighten. "You were watching us on the rooftop to, weren't you?"

Her eyes widened his surprise. "Did you get the teacher?" He asked, but Yui couldn't open her mouth. Laitos aura was dark, he was still mad at me, the idea of his toy disobeying him infuriated him. The idea of being considered someone's toy almost brought upon madness in me. "You really ruined our fun. But now you can watch us with no interruptions, ne, bitch-chan?"

Before I could fight back, he sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I hissed in pain, if I moved now, then his fangs would rip my skin. My body felt like it was on fire as his fangs sunk deeper into my skin. His hands wandered across my body.

I tried to open my mouth to say something, but words refused to come out. Within a minute of him drinking, I felt the fangs leave my shoulder. "Nfufu, your blood really is deceitful." He murmured into my ear. "It could rival bitch-chan's."

I heard him open his mouth once again, ready to latch his fangs into my body again. I hold my breath and cut him off. "So like, do you wake up everyday and think: Wow, how much of a piece of shit can I be today?" I say nearly breathlessly. "Because wow-" I knee him in the stomach, "I cannot think of any other reason for you to be a complete scumbag." And the hit him with the back of my fist. I quickly scurry up and get out of the room.

I closed the door behind me with a sigh. I rub my shoulder that still suffers from a ghost pain. I hurry along down the hallway. What a way to start the fucking weekend.

I entered my room and closed the door behind me with a frown. I left Laito alone with Yui. Maybe I tired him out before hand enough though. Maybe. God-I want to punch something. I want to scream and yell and just destroy everything.

But I can't. Because then they'll win. I just have to act unfazed. Unaffected. I groan and run my hand through my hair. I take off my tattered green jacket it and tie it around my waist. I plopped down on my bed, I didn't bother to look up, but I could tell someone was in my room.

Maybe if I ignore them, they'll just...go away.

Expect they didn't. They didn't leave after a minute. After two minutes. Three minutes, five minutes, eight minutes, twelve minutes, twenty minutes, I felt their eyes see through me. I let out a sigh and raised my head, ready to explode with anger but-

I was met with a pair of eyes I saw my whole life. That washed out brown, the tired bags that went along with them. The way they barely reflected light, how their eyelids covered half of the eye. But then I zoomed out, my eyes taking in the whole picture.

I'm looking at me. No, no I'm not. This girl in front of me is not Arin Relic. The girl in front of me has long brown hair, poorly cut with kitchen scissors. Her face cut on one side from an accident, poorly taken care of, making it look more unsightly than it had to be. Her fingernails bitten down to the nub, her knuckles bruised and bloody.

The girl in front of me was Roxanne Roberts.

She looked like a ghost. Her nose was bleeding, the blood trickling down her chapped lips to her chin. Her left wrist had a deep cut, gushing blood. ' _Down the river, never across'_ The words stung as they hit me. The words falling out of her mouth unwillingly. When she talked it didn't sound like me, but I knew it had to be. ' _take us down to the bottom of the river.'_

My eyes stung with real tears. I couldn't rip my eyes away from her- _me._

She took a step towards me, her legs shook and her face bared a pained expression. As the blood from her wrists fell to the ground, my heart felt like it was about to burst. I couldn't move. She was getting closer. She looked like she had so much to say. My heart raced, my body shook. My eyes were locked with hers. But she didn't seem to be looking at me-no, what was she looking at? " _When will we learn to pay for our sins? Arin, Arin please, when will we-"_

"Oi, what are you doing?" The voice made me jump, as I blinked, Roxanne Roberts was already gone. Any of her blood that fell was nowhere to be seen. I felt like I couldn't breath. My arms clasped myself for dear life. Why do I hurt? Why am I cold? What's going on?

Am I cold because of the blood loss? Yeah, yeah, blood loss. That's what's going on. That's explains the hallucination. But why did it feel so real? Why am I so scared? I don't understand, I don't understand, I don't-

"Hey!" I felt a hand grab my shoulder aggressively. Someone is shouting at me. Who is it? Who-Who-

Breath.

Breath.

Breath.

I let out a breath. I need to control myself. I've had seventeen years to learn to control my emotions. Am I about to waste it and allow myself to be weak in front of someone? The person gripping my shoulder is Subaru. He's mad because I'm not responding. I have to respond.

"Hey, what's up?" I attempted to say with confidence, but the allusion was broken when my voice cracked. No, it was broken before I could build it, I was a mess.

"Tch, are you stupid?"

"It depends." I say with a cheeky smile. "Do what do I owe the honor?"

He rolled his eyes. "You need to get out of here, take Yui with you."

"...I can't."

"Ha? I'm giving you an opportunity to leave and-"

"If we leave, then another family of stupid vampires would find us. There this whole plan apparently for me and Yui that we've been kept in the dark about. Leaving now wouldn't give us any answers." I say with more anger then I met. I wipe my tears from earlier away with my sleeve. "Besides, the reason why Yui's blood is the way it is is because of this damned house. As soon as I can figure out how to fix this whole mess, trust me, I'll leave. But right now I c-"

I was cut short as Subaru pulled me closer to him, instantly sinking his teeth into my neck. My hands were balled up in fists against his chest. I was shocked and taken off guard. He was more quiet than the others while he drank. But his grip wasn't as gentle, but somehow it was more comforting than the others. Knowing his full intentions, at least, I like to think I do.

He moved my body so that he could sink his fangs in deeper. I let out a slight pained whine. His hands held my back, pulling me closer to him. "You're blood, why does it taste like this...?" He nearly whispered. It wasn't a question for me, and I didn't even have the strength to come up with a sarcastic response. He sunk his fangs back into my neck. Pulling me upwards to meet his fangs half way. My heart was beating out of it's chest as black dots started to cover my vision.

"Subaru, why are you even bothering...?" I slur out. But he didn't listen to me. Maybe it was Karma after all the times I managed to get away from the other vampires. Maybe it was because of that weird hallucination earlier that made it so I couldn't fight back like I usually do.

But I felt my body heat up. I felt my heart calm down. I felt my fists grab his shirt, clinging on for anything-something. I wanted to let out a sob, but I still had pride left in me. Pride is never a good thing, is it?

"Why did you remind me off her?" He mumbled to himself again. I felt the vibrations of his voice echo against my skin. "Are you really that fucked up?" He finally let go of me, my body fell on my bed with a thump. My body felt like a bag of rocks, but I was numb, my face was flushed, I was out of breath.

"Hey," I breath out, wiping away the tears from my face once again, "I'm not going to deny anything." I say with a near laugh. But I just hear him click his tongue in return. I hear his footsteps get more and more quiet as I soon hear the door close.

My body hurts. I never believed in a god. The idea of a higher power just...never made sense. But after that hallucination, is this how I'm paying for my sins? Give me something I can never protect, forcing me to watch it die. If so, the god really is a cruel fuck.

I grabbed my pillow and with the little energy I had left, I clung to it. In trying to protect Yui, am I just making it worse for everyone? _My eyes were locked with hers. But she didn't seem to be looking at me-no, what was she looking at? "When will we learn to pay for our sins? Arin, Arin please, when will we-"_

I shook my head. No. No. No. I will not break yet. I will not forget why I befriend Yui in the first place. I will not forget my determination when I first walked inside this hell hole. Because I was given a second chance, even though I didn't want it. I will not do myself harm like I did as Roxanne.

Because here, Roxanne and Arin are not the same person.

* * *

 _Note to self 2#: I need to hide from Laito now, he's only going to cause me more trouble._

 _Note to self 3#: Subaru isn't bad company despite him fucking drinking my blood._

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

So this is going to be quick,

This story is dead for a lot of reasons. One is because I was working on it with a friend I no longer talk too. But now I have a new story called Phantom pains which has a similar theme. Soooo check it out.

Sorry


End file.
